Of Brothers & Lovers
by shadowglove
Summary: SLASH. When his brother Adam's girlfriend ends up being sister to the man Dean basically stalks, Dean knows this must be a sign. Now that he has an excuse to be near Castiel things could be perfect if not for Gabriel & Sam, who just won't go away. D/C&G/S
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural.**

WARNING: SLASH-or boy/boy love. Don't like? Don't read!

Dean/Cas & Sam/Gabe & Other Un-Cannon Pairings.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Castiel Novak had a stalker.

Or so Anna and Ruby swore.

Castiel himself hadn't noticed anything out of the ordinary, and he didn't recognize any one face wherever he went, but his sisters pressed that just because he was oblivious to everything didn't mean people were oblivious of him. And that he he had a stalker.

And they were a little miffed with him.

Apparently, both of his sisters thought his stalker was rather hot and were annoyed that the guy was stalking him and not them.

"If Cas really has a stalker you should be contacting the police, _not_ gushing over the psychopath." Michael, their eldest brother, announced with a frown as they gathered around the table at Castiel's home-which never seemed large enough for his ridiculous amount of siblings.

Their parents had been strict Catholics, and had not only _not_ indulged in birth control, but their children had had to suffer bearing angelic names. The girls (Anael and Ananchel) had had their names changed upon their eighteenth birthdays, changing them to Anna and Ruby respectively.

While Anna's changing her name had been a shock, no one had been surprised at Ruby changing her name, as their parents had always considered her the 'demon' of the family, the black sheep who'd scandalized their parents by declaring herself agnostic from the age of ten.

"Why get the cops involved when I can deal with him?" Gabriel, the third-born, wanted to know, chewing on a Twizzler.

"We don't need you getting locked up because of another of your tasteless pranks turning sour." Luc, who'd never legally changed his name from Lucifer to everyone's surprise, was the second oldest and by far the best looking of the whole Novak family. They'd once asked their parents why they would name Luc 'Lucifer' considering how deeply religious they were, and the Novaks had explained that Lucifer was the most perfect being in heaven, and they were naming their son after the perfect, unfallen angel, and not after the fallen Satan. "Just the fact that the police know you by an _alias_ by now should say something, _Trickster_."

Gabriel grinned brightly, quite proud to be a rogue.

"You're forgetting that there mightn't even _be_ a stalker." Raphael reminded from where he'd returned from raiding the kitchen, holding a pack of chips. "It could just be the girls being _girls_."

"Hey!" Anna and Ruby exclaimed, the redhead and blonde glaring at their older brother.

Azrael, a year older than Raphael, sighed from where he was nursing a hangover against the table's surface. "Not so loud, please."

"You really shouldn't drink so much when you go out." Castiel shook his head at his older brother. "You _know_ that you can't hold your liquor."

Then again, Anna and Ruby were the only ones younger than him, so all of his brothers were older.

"Jess likes to party and I have to keep up with her if I'm going to keep _some_ of my manly dignity." Azrael groaned, referring to his pretty girlfriend, before his face went green and he rushed away towards the bathroom.

Ruby snorted, pulling a strand of long blonde hair out of her face. "The girl is what? Ninety pounds? And she _totally_ outdrinks him." She grinned. "I _really_ like her."

Anna rolled her eyes, not liking Jess as much as her younger sister.

"What he needs to do is marry the girl and settle down." Michael scoffed, leaning back in his seat. "Best thing I ever did was marry Amelia and have Claire."

"Not _everyone_ settles down and marries their high school sweetheart." Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Some of us actually have a _life_."

Luc slapped slapped Gabriel up the back of his head. "Show some respect to your older brother you heathen."

"Fuck!" Gabriel cried out, rubbing the back of his head and glaring at Luc. "You're a real abusive bastard, you know that?"

Luc rolled his eyes.

"How did we end up straying from the subject of Cassy's stalker?" Rapahel wanted to know, chewing loudly on the chips. "I thought that was the reason why we decided to invade his home?"

"I don't have a stalker." Cas rolled his eyes, standing. "I think that Anna and Ruby have overactive imaginations."

"If it was a thing of fantasy, he'd be interested in _us_." Anna shook her head. "He's _gorgeous_."

"Hearing that...doesn't it make you curious, Cassy?" Gabriel teased, eyebrow raised. "I mean, Madison's always trying to hook you up with all the cute guys from her work and-."

Cas groaned.

He liked Madison, he _did_, because who _else_ could actually tolerate Gabriel enough to live with him-but she was always trying to set Cas up with guys and it got a little embarrassing after a while.

"Maybe it's time you forgot about Uriel and maybe started seeing someone." Ruby announced in her straightforwards way. "Like I am."

That made everyone to turn towards their baby sister, the males narrowing their eyes in protective worry and Anna in jealousy.

"You _whore_." Anna glared. "_Why_ haven't I heard of this before?"

Ruby grinned brightly. "Because up until last night it was really just fucking."

Cas winced, their older brothers all growling, except for Azrael who was probably still vomiting his guts into Cas' toilet.

Anna turned towards her sister, all jealousy gone, replaced by excitement. "Who is he? Is he hot-of course he's hot-you're superficial."

Ruby laughed, leaning back against the set. "Remember the new guy who started coming to the bar a month ago?"

And Anna looked like she wanted to throw something at her. "I _hate_ you right now. _Him_?"

Ruby grinned and nodded. "His name is _Adam Winchester_, he's a pre-med student, and he's_ sweet_."

Anna bit down on her bottom lip, a dreamy expression on her face.

The brothers continued looking displeased, and a little nauseated.

"When will we be meeting this Adam Winchester?" Michael wanted to know, voice letting them all know that he was really ordering Ruby to introduce him as soon as possible or _else_.

Ruby, never intimidated, just grinned. "His mother has invited us all for dinner this sunday, so you're all going to come and invade her home and be on your best behavior."

"Why did you look at _me_ when you said that last part?" Gabriel gasped, bringing his hand to his chest in mock hurt. "I _behave_."

Ruby snorted.

A little bit of Michael's disapproval when he realized that the guy's _mother_ was inviting them over.

That said a lot about what the guy thought of Ruby.

Luc nodded, smiling softly. "We'll be glad to come, and we'll bring the wine."

"And the tacos!" Gabriel grinned, obviously getting over his 'hurt'.

As if the words 'tacos' had been a trigger, they could hear Azrael hurling once more in the bathroom.

They ignored him.

"So, what's he like?" Cas asked, much more open than the rest of his brothers, to the thought of their baby sister having a relationship.

Ruby grinned brightly and began telling.

Cas sighed, listening, more and more sure with each word that this guy seemed enamored with his sister.

Actually, to be truthful, it sounded like the guy was whipped and Ruby enjoyed cracking said whip.

Cas leaned his cheek against his fist, wondering when he was going to meet someone like that.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Dean Winchester shared an amused look with his younger brother Sam as they watched the youngest Winchester, Adam, have a mini nervous breakdown as they made last minute cleanups and such, making sure that everything was perfect for when Adam's girl and her _ridiculously_ large family arrived. Adam had been fixated with this bartender ever since he'd stumbled into the bar she worked at to celebrate a friend's birthday, and if it wasn't for the fact that Dean loved seeing his brother so happily he'd be jealous as hell.

The baby of the family had found his girl and was doing great, bringing her to meet everyone.

And Dean?

The eldest of the three sons?

Well, he couldn't even get the courage to go up to the guy he'd been basically _stalking_ for over _three months_ and ask his name.

Well, Dean wasn't exactly _stalking_ him, but the guy with the impossibly beautiful blue eyes always ate his lunch at the same restaurant at the same time every day, and Dean found himself eating there almost daily just_ so he could watch_ him.

And what was worse?

The guy didn't notice him!

At all!

They'd basically been in the same place almost every day for _three months_ and the guy hadn't looked in Dean's direction _once_.

It did a number on Dean's usually unfailing ego.

The only thing that made Dean feel a little bit better was the fact that Sam was just as miserably single as him.

"They're late." Adam looked down at his watch and then out of the window. "She's never late." He sat down, a bag of nerves. "What if this was too soon for her? What if I'm going way too fast for her? What if she felt pressured? What if-?"

"Will you _calm down_?" John Winchester chuckled, shaking his head at his youngest son. "What car does she drive? _I'll_ keep watch for her for you. You'll go bald if you don't stop worrying."

"Ruby doesn't drive." Adam sighed, leaning back hard against the seat and looking up at the ceiling. "She likes the freedom of subways, tolerates buses, and gets a taxi when she's celebrating something or just feels like it-or went shopping."

"Oh _God_, you're whipped!" Dean rolled his eyes.

"Behave Dean." Mary Winchester scolded softly, smiling dreamily at her youngest son. "He's _in love_."

Just then the sound of a car pulling into the driveway caught their attention, and they turned to see a black minivan pull into the yard, followed by a bright pink sports car.

A redhead drove the sports car, a blonde in the front driver's seat, two males sitting in the back, one talking on the phone and the other putting away his ipod.

"She's here." Adam stood up immediately, taking in a deep breath and straightening his clothes before hurrying to the door.

Mary and John exchanged amused expressions before following after their youngest son at a more sedate pace.

"Is Ruby the redhead or the blonde?" Sam wanted to know, curious. "I'm guessing the blonde, since Adam says she doesn't drive."

"Who cares? They're _both_ out of your league, Samantha." Dean smirked.

"Jackass." Sam rolled his eyes. "And for your information, they're not my type."

He huffed away.

Dean rolled his eyes at Sammy's easily offended sensibilities and followed, thus didn't see the other four men who exited the minivan.

"It's so good to finally meet you." Mary Winchester was hugging the blonde girl tightly, smiling at her. "Sam has told us so much about you that I feel like I know you already."

"Thank you ma'am." She smiled brightly, sending an amused look in an embarrassed Sam's direction, before turning to her large brood of siblings. "I'd like you to meet my family. This is Michael, my eldest brother and the patriarch of our family. He raised most of us after our parent's death." She motioned to a tall, dark haired male with serious brown eyes who thanked John and Mary for inviting them to dinner, handing them two bottles of extremely expensive wine. "Then there's Luc," she pointed to a blonde with blue eyes who looked serious and yet not half as serious as Michael. "Then there's Gabriel, Azrael, Raphael, Castiel, and my sister Anna."

Each of the men had shaken hands with them when introduced, but Dean's mind had gone out of the window when he'd come face to face with _him_.

It was his blue eyed obsession.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Castiel." The man smiled, shaking his hand, voice sinfully gravelly. "It was nice of your family to have us here."

Dean couldn't get his mouth to work, and didn't notice as suddenly Anna got a good look at him and her eyes went wide.

"Oh my god." Ruby gasped as she finally looked at Dean. "It's Led Zeppelin Shirt Guy."

Anna sent her sister a horrified look.

Dean felt just as mortified.

These girls, they'd been with Castiel during some of the times Dean would spy on him.

They must have seen Dean ogling their brother!

He wanted to curl up and _die_.

"You know each other?" Castiel asked, curiously, tilting his head slightly.

"Ah, _no_. Not really." Ruby shared a look with her sister before shaking her head. "He sometimes eats at your favorite restaurant, Cas, and Anna and I noticed his love of Led Zeppelin shirts and we got into an argument because she doesn't understand the _genius_ that is Led Zeppelin. It's why I remembered him."

Dean stared at Ruby in shock.

Either she really hadn't noticed the fact that he'd been undressing her brother with his eyes during every lunchtime or...or she was _covering_ for him.

He eyed her curiously, especially when she flashed him a grin that said '_damn, I'm good_.'

Dean blinked.

He decided he kinda liked Adam's girl.

"Not much for the Zeppelin myself." The shortest of the brothers announced, flinging an arm around Castiel's shoulder, a lollipop sticking out between his lips. "Though Cas and I always had a little fondness for Stairway To Heaven."

So his nickname was 'Cas'.

"Enough with the Zeppelin talk." Anna announced, turning to Mary and smiling, complimenting her own her garden.

Ruby (who wasn't much into gardens it would seem) and the men entered the home, and somehow Dean made it so that he was behind Cas in the informal line, and he _might_ have leaned forwards a little to get a whiff of his scent.

He muffled the groan that threatened to escape his lips.

Castiel's scent was fresh and sweet, not like cologne but more like soap.

They all went to the large Winchester living room and Ruby and Anna helped Mary serve the wine they'd brought with them, just sipping a bit and talking while the food was finishing cooking. Dean knew that he was usually more talkative than he was now, but he didn't think his father and brothers noticed, all laughing and getting along surprisingly well with the males of Ruby's family. Dean would get to know them better later, right now all he could do was watch Castiel, the man with the intense blue eyes. Out of all of his brothers Cas seemed the most introverted, pulled back from everything and everyone, but now and again his eyes would flash with amusement at whatever antics his brothers (especially the pipsqueak, Gabriel) were getting into at the moment.

When dinner was served, Dean didn't know _why_ God was suddenly on his side, but he wasn't going to complain or waste his time wondering about his change of luck. Instead, he cleared his throat and turned to Castiel, who was sitting next to him, just as silent.

"So..." Dean tried to remember how completely at ease with the whole flirting thing he'd used to be, and tried to channel that confidence as he smiled at Cas. "What do you do?"

"I write." Castiel responded with a small smile. "Fiction."

"About _angels_." Gabriel chuckled, leaning forwards across from them. "He writes about an angelic family who left heaven because they wanted free will and to live amongst humans, being as they are. The characters are based on all of us." Gabriel smirked. "Of _course_ I'm the star."

Cas raised an eyebrow. "No you're not."

"I'm the fan favorite." Gabriel shot back, not at all put down.

Cas sighed. "He might be right with that one."

"I totally _am_. Don't you look at your fan websites? I beat _everyone_ in the polls." Gabriel scoffed, reaching for the desert. "Remember how everyone was so pissed off at you when they thought I'd been killed off saving everyone in the last book?"

Cas sighed, looking completely worn. "I had to write a miracle to get you and your host back into the series. The letters I was getting from everyone were...scary."

Dean blinked, surprised by this. "Your readers were that pissed?"

"I'm the shit." Gabriel puffed his chest, smirking crookedly. "And the great Trickster wasn't going to go down that easily. Readers knew that. And made sure Cassy knew it too."

"Wait." Suddenly Sam interrupted, on Gabriel's other side. "You're not talking about the _Paradise of the Fallen _book series, are you?"

Cas looked up, eyes wide. "You've heard of my books?"

Dean frowned.

Sam knew of Cas' books?

"Heard of them?" Sam shook his head, eyes wide. "Dude, I own every single book in the series!"

_What_? Dean frowned darker.

Cas blinked, looking honored.

"And I have to admit-I might have voted on that poll." Sam chuckled, looking embarrassed as he admitted that. "So Trickster is going to come back in the next book? Really?"

"Course." Gabriel answered for his brother, grin wide and mischievous. "Cas here can't kill off his own brother. Not if he wants to continue being able to continue using my store as his writing haven."

"So you own a store." Sam turned towards the much shorter man, curious.

Gabriel grinned mischievously and pulled out two business cards, passing them to both Sam and Dean. "I am the proud owner of **Trickster's Emporium of Tricks & Treats**. You two should stop by one day, I'll give you a family discount." He almost seemed to be speaking to Dean as he added. "Cas is there almost every day, writing on one of the back tables and eating me out of my goods."

"I pay for what I eat." Cas replied, voice an embarrassed grumble.

"Technicalities." Gabriel assured the brothers.

Sam bit down on his bottom lip to keep from grinning.

Dean frowned, feeling really out of place, and annoyed that he was the only one in the conversation who had no idea about Cas' books except for the fact that they were about Angels.

He was going to have to steal some of Sammy's books.

"That's awesome!" Sam was grinning brightly at something Cas had just said.

"Why don't you bring them tomorrow to the store?" Gabriel asked. "You and Dean can come visit my awesome little kingdom, and Cas will sign them for you."

Dean blinked.

Apparently Cas had agreed to sign Sam's copies of his books.

"That'd be cool, right Dean?" Sam asked, turning that look at Dean that had a smile, and yet his eyes were narrowed in a 'just say yes and don't bitch about it' way.

Usually Dean would challenge that look if only on the basis that he didn't let his younger brother boss him in any way, but this suited Dean's interest, so he just nodded and smiled. "Sure."

Sam blinked in surprise, as if shocked that Dean hadn't been a dick about this, before his smile grew more genuine. "We'll come after work then. I just need a quick detour to grab my books and we'll be there."

Gabriel smiled somewhat cunningly.

Dean would have been worried, or at least wary, if Castiel wasn't smiling at him at that very moment.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural.**

WARNING: SLASH-or boy/boy love. Don't like? Don't read!

Dean/Cas & Sam/Gabe & Other Un-Cannon Pairings.

Wanna thank everyone who reviewed the previous chapter!

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"Dude, just how many books are there in this series?" Dean asked, trying to juggle his handful of books and navigate down to Sam's Prius. He would have preferred to be in his own Impala, but he'd lost Gabriel's card with the address, and so Sam was driving, and Dean refused to let Sam behind the wheel of his baby.

"So far? Sixteen." Sam responded, juggling his own handful. "There's different cover versions for the first four books though, depending on if you're getting the ones printed before or after the movie franchise took off."

Dean went still. "Movie franchise?"

"Dude, I can't believe you haven't heard of _Paradise of the Fallen_." Sam shook his head. "The first four books, which deal on the eldest brother Michael and his struggles with not only taking care of his family but helping everyone fit in with humans _and_ develop human relations with those around them, were made into hit movies."

Dean shook his head, unable to believe this.

Sure, science fiction or fantasy really weren't his thing so even if he'd seen the commercials for the movies he would have ignored them or flipped the channel. But now?

Now he was going to have to visit Blockbuster.

At least he wouldn't have to read the books because _damn_, those things were _thick_!

"The next four books deal with Lucifer, the second born. And it's cool because unlike in the bible version where Lucifer is evil and causes a third of heaven to fall, in this version Lucifer is friggin _nice_, if not very proper, and he decides to leave heaven to be with his family, not because of his being a sinner or anything." Sam continued to prattle on, somehow managing to open the trunk and carefully put the books in the large box waiting for him there. "But it's harder for Lucifer because he really didn't want to leave, and he doesn't like humans much, thinking them inferior to him. He starts to change his thoughts after Michael marries Amelia and has Claire, but it still takes his own four books for Lucifer to finally realize he likes living with humans, and is in love with the woman he works with, whom he ends up moving in with."

Dean smirked.

Cas was apparently very much a romantic.

"Let me guess, Gabriel is the Angel in the next four books?" Dean chuckled, shaking his head as he too unloaded his arms of the fuckload of books.

"Nah, we all expected that, but Gabriel disappears and instead Raphael is the hero of the next four books." Sam shook his head, closing the trunk and heading around the car to the front, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his keys. "Raphael and Castiel work together to try and find Gabriel and what has happened to him, and they realize that they aren't the only group of angels who have defected from heaven to live amongst the humans."

Dean looked up at that. "Castiel is in that one?"

"Well, he's in all of them, but he was more of a background character. Cas writes under the name Jimmy Milton, so he can get away with writing himself as a character and no one knows." Sam explained as they slid into the Prius and he started the ignition, easing out into the street. "Castiel returns home to help Ananchel, the youngest sister, when she gets injured, but Raphael continues on the search of what has happened to Gabriel. He meets up with a nephilim named Ava, and together they realize that Gabriel is being held by Purists-or the Unfallen Angels."

"Wait, what's a nephilim?" Dean made a face, surprised because while he didn't like fantasy or sci fi, this was actually kinda interesting.

"The child of a human and an angel."

Dean blinked. "Angels can...you know?"

"These angels can." Sam grinned, taking a corner.

Dean raised an eyebrow, wondering if his brother was reading _erotic_ paranormal novels.

But that would mean Castiel was _writing_ erotic paranormal novels.

And that would also means Castiel was _straight._

Then again, the fact that all the couples were straight in the story was depressingly pointing in that direction.

"So they find and free Gabriel and end up together?" Dean looked out of the window.

"No, when they get there Gabriel had already managed to escape the Purists and they get captured instead." Sam shook his head, easing into a stop at a red light. "Raphael gets his wings sliced off, protecting Ava, and that makes him more human than angel. Just as they're going to do the same to Ava, Gabriel, Michael, and Lucifer storm the place and beat the shit out of the Purists, sending them back to heaven. Raphael survives, but he's always going to be weaker than the others, and his back is scarred. An angel is meant to always have wings, and not having them leave him in a depression that nearly destroys him. But Ava slaps him up a bit and sets him straight, and in the end they get engaged."

Dean chuckled.

"Azrael is the main angel of the next four books, and he's _hopelessly_ in love with Jess Moore." Sam continued on. "Even before he rebelled and Fell he was in love with her, but she was a bit younger than him, and she was somewhat wild, and _way_ too gutsy. Azrael tries to be the sort of human he sees her going out with, but he's completely terrible at it and can't keep down his liquor and actually accidentally starts a blood feud between his family and a local lycan pack while drunk. So now not only are the angels having to deal with being human and hiding what they are, but they're enemies with lycans, and there are some incredibly detailed fighting scenes."

"What are _lycans_?" Dean asked, feeling more and more ignorant by the moment and glad that Sam was giving him the rundown now that they were alone. He wouldn't want Cas seeing how completely ignorant of these things he was.

"Werewovles." Sam explained, honking at the person who'd cut in front of him. "Look there you're driving you idiot!"

Dean ignored his little outburst. "So what happens?"

"They realize that they have an enemy in common when the Purists attack the lycan pack, trying to eradicate the 'halfblooded beasts', and Raphael and his family help them. Together they learn to work as one, and drive the Purists back and out of earth, and Gabriel sacrifices himself in an old ritual that banishing the Purists from touching earth for a hundred years." Sam explained, a frown on his face. "Before he died, the daughter of the lycan pack, Madison, admitted to being attracted to him and him to her, so since Castiel said he'd bringing Gabriel back, he'll probably pair him up with her."

Dean shifted a look in his brother's direction. "You don't seem too happy with that."

"I'm not." Sam replied quickly. "I have always loved the pairings Castiel wrote, but from the moment this Madison came onto the scene I _detested_ her, and while Gabriel might be an arrogant and annoying little guy, he's actually my favorite character. I think Castiel will ruin the next books if he puts Trickster with Madison. And most of the fans feel the same way. They don't think Madison is a good match for him, if anything..."

Dean raised an eyebrow at the hesitation. "If anything what?"

Sam cleared his throat, eyes in front of him. "Well, from what I've read on fan forums and fan fictions and such, everyone thinks Gabriel should end up with a _guy_."

Dean blinked. "They're for a homosexual relationship?"

Sam grinned. "You'd be surprised. The fandom is actually filled with _angelcest_ then the actual cannon pairings-despite everyone loving the pairings in the books."

"Angelcest." Dean didn't need Sam to explain _that_ term to him. "Sammy, _what_ exactly are you _reading_?"

Sam cleared his throat once more. "Here we are."

Dean looked up, forgetting the suspicion that'd sparked in him.

He cleared his throat and checked himself in the mirror.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Castiel growled, erasing four full paragraphs with vengeance.

Gabriel looked up from where he was fixing something on the shelf. "The writer's block still there?"

Castiel nodded, finally lowering the lid of his laptop closed. He rubbed his fingers over his tired eyelids, groaning. "I do not understand why this is happening to me. With the previous books the stories came so easily and rapidly I hardly slept or ate because I was scared that if I stopped writing I'd stop getting inspired."

"Maybe it's the new movie contract that has you in a bind?" Gabriel reached his side and collapsed on a chair, playing with a plastic chicken. "I mean, Lucifer wasn't very happy with having his and Jo's names in the books, much less the movies."

"Jo is ecstatic about the next four books becoming movies." Cas admitted, smiling slightly as he remembered her enthusiasm at the news. "She keeps wondering who will play her."

"I'm thinking Gwyneth Paltrow." Gabriel admitted, pointing the plastic chicken at his younger brother. "Or maybe Amber Heard."

"Those are very different actresses." Cas noted in amusement. "The castings director actually told me that Elisha Cuthbert has auditioned for the role and so far she's the most promising."

"That's perfect." Gabriel grinned. "Jo _hates_ Elisha Cuthbert."

Cas chuckled, shaking his head. "At least she likes Chris Evans."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot that he played Luc in the first four movies." Gabriel nodded, before his gaze went to the closed laptop. "So Cassy, what's giving you so much trouble with my story, huh? I mean, I'm _amazing_, you'd think that you'd be more inspired than ever."

"I don't know." Cas admitted, leaning back hard on the seat and reaching for the coffee Gabriel had brought him before but had remained untouched. "I know what I'm supposed to be writing, but it doesn't feel _right_."

"You sure the problem isn't really author's block, but the fact that _Dean_ has you all _twitterpated_?" Gabriel chuckled, proving that he shouldn't be allowed to watch all those disney cartoons with Claire.

Cas glared at his brother. "I'm not _twitterpated_."

"But you think he's hot. You're attracted." Gabriel leaned over the table, expression daring Cas to deny those words.

"He's...very good looking, yes." Cas could feel the blush rising from his neck and he hated it.

He was a grown man for fucks sake!

He shouldn't be-blushing-over a guy he'd just met last night!

Especially since a guy like Dean Winchester was 'all man' and probably had fifty girls at his beck and call.

Cas refused to go through the same thing he had with Luthor.

"Only good looking. Nothing more." Gabriel raised an eyebrow. "Cas, you two were playing that annoyingly girly 'I'll-look-at-him-when-he's-not-looking-at-me' game all last night!"

"We were _not_." Cas denied before pausing, eyeing his brother curiously. "Were we?"

"Does Sam's big ass hands make you curious to see if the whole hand-size myth is real?" Gabe shot back. "Because, if it is, it's _really_ unfair."

Cas blinked for a moment, a little confused as to how they'd gone from twitterpated to hand/penis sizes.

"I myself like to believe that its only a myth, since I'm no freakin' giant but I've never gotten any complaint about Mr. Trickster-but everything else on that kid is _huge_ and its making me curious." Gabriel pulled out a lollipop from his pocket and unwrapped it, expression pensive.

Cas didn't like it when Gabe got that expression on his face.

Nothing good ever happened when it did.

"Gabriel." He spoke slow and low, trying to convey just how serious he was right now. "You will _not_ orchestrate some prank with the purpose of getting Samuel Winchester to pull down his pants."

"I just want a _peek_." His older brother replied, as if this solved any moral debate they might have over the issue.

Cas shook his head, trying to remember _why_ exactly he preferred to hang out with Gabriel. "You _do_ remember that you're straight, right?"

Gabe scoffed. "I was in the pokey for six months, Cassy. Prison changes you."

Cas went still, worried, a question he'd never thought before horrifying him. "Were you-?"

"Do _not_ finish that question. Ever. Not even in your head." Gabe glared at him, indignant. "I may not be..._very tall_...but I am the _Trickster_." He then grinned a filthy grin. "Some of the inmates might have been _confused_ at the beginning, but by the time I was let out _everyone_ knew that I didn't put out...but I sure as hell could give them a good time if _they_ did."

Cas just stared at him lecherously grinning brother, the man obviously remembering his time in prison with smug satisfaction.

He'd been a fool to ever worry about Gabe.

Seriously.

"Does Madison know this?" Castiel asked, desperate to scrub his brains out of the image of his brother being the prison pimp.

Gabriel sighed, smile fading. "Things with Madison-I don't think you should write her character and mine ending up together-that's all I'm going to say about the matter."

Cas frowned, wanting to push and ask what in the world was going on in their relationship that would have Gabe say that, but he knew his brother and knew not to pry. When the time was right and Gabriel felt like sharing, he would, and Castiel would be there to listen to him and hopefully give him good advice-although knowing Gabriel he probably wouldn't listen to the advice anyway.

The sound of the bell above the door jingling caused them to look up.

Sam stood in the doorway, holding a box of books, grinning with slight embarrassment. "Hello."

"_Sammy_." Gabriel grinned, standing up. "Come on in big guy, where's your brother?"

"He's behind the mountain." Dean's voice announced from somewhere behind Sam.

Cas bit on his bottom lip, amused.

Sam didn't look amused, and yet just sighed and rolled his eyes. "I brought all the books." He walked further inside, giving Dean the space he needed to slip out from behind him and enter as well.

"Hey Gabe." Dean nodded to the shortest of the men and then his eyes found Cas' and he smiled, shucking his hands in his jeans pockets. "Hey Cas, how's the writing coming along?"

Telling himself to calm down and just be friendly, Cas returned the smile, though his was a little tired. "It isn't."

"How come?" Dean asked, stalking towards him and hesitating before sitting down on the chair that Gabriel had vacated.

"I had a plot planned out for the next four books, but I'm beginning to realize that I don't have the inspiration to actually write it." Cas sent a little glance in Sam and Gabriel's direction, realizing that his brother had placed the box of books on the counter and was now showing the younger Winchester around the shop.

"Does that happen a lot?" Dean asked, curiously.

Cas' gaze returned to him, and he was pleased to see that Dean was seriously curious about the answer and not just being polite. "Not really. Not to me at least." He ran a hand over his hair. "I have a friend, Chuck, who writes as well. We usually edit each others rough drafts. He complains about this happening to him all the time, but its the first time I've ever come face to face with the situation."

"Bummer." Dean frowned. "So you think you'll have to rewrite everything?"

"Oh thank god no." Cas shook his head. "I haven't even finished the first chapter, so basically there's not much to rewrite."

A slight awkward silence fell over them as they looked away from each other, not exactly sure what to say.

"So..." Dean cleared his throat. "Sammy tells me that the first four books became movies? How's was that experience? Who acted in them? Anyone known?"

"Eduardo Verastegui was cast as Michael, and Scarlet Johansson as Amelia." Cas replied. "And it was interesting, because I was on set as a consultant. They wanted to make sure that the characters would be true to my vision, and so I was able to tweak the scripts or lines that I thought weren't right. Eduardo and Scarlet were very professional and friendly and I enjoyed being able to work with them."

Dean was looking at him in awe.

Cas began to fidget, wondering if it sounded like he was boasting.

A lot of people complained about that.

Said that everything had gone to his head and that he liked showing off when all he really was doing was answering their questions.

He-he didn't want Dean to think he was some arrogant-.

"Dude." Dean shook his head. "You're _awesome_."

Castiel didn't know how to react to that.

He'd-he'd never been told that before.

"Uh..." He cleared his throat, ducking his gaze and hating himself even more when he felt that blush darkening on his skin. "Thank you."

When he finally got the courage to look up, Dean was smiling at him in a way that caused butterflies to make a mess of his stomach, and Castiel couldn't look away.

Dean's smile grew.

Cas' throat got very dry.

Suddenly a box of books plopped onto the table, jarring Cas and Dean, the author looking away, embarrassed at how his hormones had just-.

Shaking his head in disgust at himself, Cas took in a deep breath and smiled up at Sam after taking a quick peek in the box. "You really _do_ have all the books."

"I'm a fan." Sam chuckled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "Thanks again, for signing them. It probably is a bother and I'm being a fangirl like Dean likes to call it but-."

"No, not at all." Castiel shook his head, chuckling, as he reached in for the first book. "This might sound pompous but I love meeting with my fans and having conversations about what they liked about the books and what they didn't. It helps me remember that there are people out there who my writing reaches and it usually helps me write better."

"Here's a thought." Gabriel had that look on his face again, the one Castiel didn't trust. "Cas is having some trouble with writing the next part of the saga. He's having a writer's block. Maybe if he runs some things by you, you, as an obviously faithful reader, could help him sort out his thoughts and such."

Cas glared at his brother. "Sam is a busy man, I couldn't-."

"I wouldn't mind at all." Sam grinned, sitting down. "I actually would love to."

"Really?" Cas asked, surprised, not noticing the glare darkening Dean's face.

"Totally." Sam nodded. "And you don't have to worry about me blabbing any details out to anyone. I'm silent like a tomb."

"You don't want to push yourself on him." Dean mumbled. "If Castiel doesn't want-."

"No, no, if Sam doesn't mind then I have no problem." Cas suddenly smiled. "I'd love it actually."

Sam grinned at him.

Cas grinned back.

Dean's glare went dark.

And Gabe just surveyed his handy work, and smirked.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural.**

WARNING: SLASH-or boy/boy love. Don't like? Don't read!

Dean/Cas & Sam/Gabe & Other Un-Cannon Pairings.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Dean looked down at the DVD in his hands.

It was the last of the four movies that'd been made out of Cas' first four books.

'Paradise of the Fallen Saga: From The Shadows' it declared proudly, showing a picture of the actor who played Michael in a white robe, and the actress pressed against him, her naked back towards the audience, who could see the tattoo of black wings on her body. Both of the actors were shrouded in shadows, half of their faces darkened, and the words were white, standing out.

Under the title, in smaller font, it boasted the fact that it was a part of the best selling series by 'Jimmy Milton'.

Dean's gaze then went to the other three DVD cases, which he'd already finished in a marathon-like watching spree.

He'd never liked sci fi or fantasy, he couldn't say that enough, but he could see why Cas' stories had impacted the lives of people. Everyone always said that movies were never as good as the books they came from, and the movies were damned _emotional_. Michael's struggles to adapt to humanity, to live in a world where sin was so prevalent and people basically hated each other...to learn to live amongst the sin and not be corrupted, instead to help bring light to those amongst him...

Dean cleared his throat.

He'd been spending the last week with Sam over at Gabriel's _lair_, as he liked to call the shop, and he'd gotten tired of being the only one who didn't know squat about the books. And he was so glad that he was watching them now because he had a feel for Cas' story and maybe could be some help to him.

Or at least be able to tell him how much he'd enjoyed the stories Cas had created.

Hearing the phone ring, he put down the DVD he had yet to watch and yanked the receiver off of the handle, bringing it to his ear. "Hello?"

"Hello Dean." Cas' voice teased his ears.

Dean shot ramrod straight in the sofa, eyes widening. "Cas?"

Why was Castiel calling him?

Not that he was complaining!

"I'm sorry to call you at such an ungodly hour," Castiel begun.

"No! I-no worries." Dean cleared his throat, trying to regain his composure. "I was awake."

"Oh, I'm glad that I didn't wake you then, it is somewhat late." Cas replied. "I'm calling because Michael is having a get together and we're inviting your family over. Amelia and Claire want to meet you all, and Michael wants to continue having that conversation wit your father about the marathon he was telling him about. Michael would have called himself, but he's been very busy at work lately and hasn't had the time."

Dean blinked, surprised at the invitation and yet grinning.

This was great!

He'd be able to spend time with Cas in which Samantha wasn't taking up most of his time!

This was perfect!

"I can understand if this is short notice, since it's next Sunday, but we were hoping that we'd see you all." Cas continued, sounding a little embarrassed.

"I'll tell the others, but I'm almost certain that we'll be able to make it." Dean got up and went to his fridge.

"That's good." Cas sounded odd.

Dean grinned, trying to come up with an expression for that tone of voice as he searched his fridge for something to nibble on. "So...what are you doing up at this hour?"

"Finishing up the fifth chapter." Cas' voice rumbled easily. "This last week has given me surprising inspiration for my story, but its far from the original idea that I had had mapped in my mind."

"Is that good or bad?" Dean wanted to know, grabbing an apple and biting into it, chewing as he closed the fridge door.

"Both." Castiel admitted with a tired laugh. "Good because I can finally write again. Bad because, well, I'm not exactly sure how the readers are going to react to it."

"That sounds intriguing." Dean admitted with a chuckle, collapsing down on his sofa and then groaning when he realized that he had forgotten to put the dvd in the player. "Great."

"Something wrong?"

"No." Dean sighed, glaring at the dvd that mocked him from the coffee table his mother had insisted his apartment needed. "Its just that I got up and forgot to put the DVD in the player and now I'm too lazy to get up again."

There was a moment's pause and then Castiel chuckled. "I understand the feeling." Some of his tiredness seemed to have vanished. "What are you watching? Or, well, going to watch?"

Dean gulped, suddenly a little embarrassed.

"I, uh, I actually finished watching the first three movies made from your books, and I'm about to watch the fourth."

There was silence on the other end.

Dean ran his hand over his face.

He shouldn't have said that.

He should have lied.

Obviously Castiel thought it weird and maybe even stalkerish (not that he knew just HOW stalkerish Dean could be) and things would be uncomfortable between them and-.

"I haven't seen that one yet, actually." Castiel finally answered. "I got the invite to the premiere, of course, but I was sick with the measles, and let me tell you, adult measles is terrible." He paused. "And after that I guess I kinda forgot about it."

Dean cleared his throat, gazing down at the DVD cover once more. "Do you wanna come over?"

His eyes widened as he realized what he'd said.

"Sure." Cas responded smoothly. "If you really won't mind the company so late at night."

"No. Not at all." Dean was trying his best to keep the stupid grin on his face out of his voice. He did _not_ need Castiel realizing that he was acting like a teenaged girl. "I'd love it."

He winced.

Oh _god_ that'd been stupid!

Cas chuckled though, and Dean could imagine his slow smile. "What's your address?"

Dean hurriedly told him.

"Okay, I actually know that neighborhood." Cas replied. "See you soon."

Dean gulped. "Sure."

And then Cas hung up.

Dean bit down on his bottom lip and grinned brightly, before jolted up and rushed to the bathroom to bathe again.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"You're a disgrace to men worldwide." Gabriel informed the giant whose body Gabe's arm was currently around, trying to help support his weight as they made their way through the club towards the exit. "I've seen _high school girls_ drink more than that and become only slightly tipsy!"

"S'not true." Sam slurred drunkenly, steps unsteady, leaning heavily onto the shorter man.

"Oh buddy, its so _true_ its _sad_." Gabe couldn't keep the laughter from his tone, shaking his head. "Though I'll admit, you're an amusing drunk. Would have been uncomfortable if you were a crying drunk."

"Not drunk." Sam continued to deny, staggering a couple of steps.

"Woah!" Gabriel, not prepared for the stagger or the added weight on him, stumbled slightly. "Dude. We almost fell on our asses back there." He looked behind them. "That was fun."

Sam snorted in laughter. "You're just like Trickster."

It took Gabriel a moment to realize that Sam was referring to the character of his brother's book series. "Well, makes sense, Trickster _is_ based off of me."

"He's my favorite character." Sam reached forwards and ran his finger down Gabe's nose. "I _really_ like him."

Gabe's eyes crossed slightly as they followed the path of Sam's finger.

He'd wondered, this last week, with Sam's discreet little glances.

When Sam's finger slowly slid down his top lip, Gabriel went off on a limb, curious, opening his lips and sucking that finger in before it could continue its journey downwards, trapping it softly between his teeth and giving the tip a little lick.

"Oh _fuck_." Sam's voice was hoarse, his eyes even more glazed than before.

Gabriel let the digit slip out of his mouth, grinning.

He _so_ still had it!

"Get a room you fags!" Someone yelled.

Sam went pale.

Gabe turned his head and glared at the guy who'd yelled at them. "Shut your cakehole! I know where you sleep and your ass is _mine_ if I hear another word."

The man, half drunk, and now a mixture of confusion, fear, and disbelief, looked away and quickly drank his drink.

He was obviously wondering if, by chance, Gabe _did_ know where he slept.

"As if I'd want _his_ ass." Gabriel chuckled under his breath, amused, as he tightened his hold on Sam. "Come on, we're taking you home."

Sam watched him curiously before letting himself be dragged out of the club and towards Gabriel's car.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Cradling a cooled beer, Cas shook his head, laughing as Dean shared embarrassing childhood stories of his brothers, but especially of Adam.

Cas was learning so much about Dean and his family tonight it was amazing.

Apparently Dean had once been the Director of Sales and Marketing at Sandover Corporation, but had quit six months ago. While Dean had admitted that the pay was amazing and the view from his office something of legends, he'd admitted to feeling as if something was missing in his life so he'd quit last month. He had a good amount in the bank as savings, and was living off of it comfortably in his small one bedroom apartment while trying to figure out where to go to from here.

It was tidbits of information like that that made Castiel more and more fascinated with Adam's oldest brother.

At first glance Cas hadn't known what to expect from Dean Winchester, but this wasn't it.

He'd learnt that Dean had gone to Stanford, that he tried to eat healthy but was unable to say no to a cheeseburger or any sort of pie. Cas had learnt that Dean adored his mother, worshiped his father, and was overly protective of his younger brothers although he preferred to mask that by being an utter dick to them most of the time.

Everything he found out endeared Dean to Cas more and more.

"Now, you can't tell Ruby any of these stories." Dean warned with a large, shiteater grin on his face, pointing his beer at Cas. "If you do I'll lose half of my blackmail material."

"I don't see why Adam should be so embarrassed." Cas announced innocently, taking a slow swig of his own beer. "Ruby mightn't have peed her bed until she was eight, but she _did_ cause my parents to nearly have nervous breakdowns by deciding that she was a male in a previous life when she was ten."

"_Huh?"_ Dean asked, blinking.

"Yeah, from ages ten to thirteen she lived like a boy. She cut her hair pixie-short with mom's scissors, dressed in drag, peed standing, and usually had something stuffed down the crotch of her pants." Castiel chuckled at the memory. "She also refused to answer to 'Ananchel', instead calling herself 'Reuben' after Jacob's oldest son with Leah."

"Is that where she came up with the name 'Ruby'?" Dean asked, laughing hard.

"She's never confirmed it, but we all assume so." Castiel nodded.

"Damn." Dean laughed. "What made her decide to go girl again?"

"She realized, after extensive study, just how powerful a half naked girl in revealing clothes could be. Plus, Anna had just started dating and Ruby was always competitive with her." Castiel chuckled. "Michael was horrified, of course, when she shed her boy clothes and donned the skimpiest skirts and shirts available." He looked around before leaning closer to Dean. "Between you and me, I think he might have forgotten Ruby was a girl, and it was a shock."

Dean burst out laughing, holding his stomach.

Cas smiled, just watching Dean laugh whole heartedly, whole body shaking from his laughter.

The guy was so _beautiful_.

Inside and out.

Cas swallowed.

This...this was dangerous ground.

He was already...attracted...to Dean.

That could become infatuation really quickly if he didn't keep everything in check.

"I should go."

The laughter died immediately, and Dean frowned, leaning forwards and placing his hand on Cas' to stop him from rising from the sofa. "Do you have to go?"

Cas' eyes widened, feeling that blush heat his skin as it made its way up his neck, gaze lowering to Dean's hand on his.

Dean's thumb brushed against Cas' erratic pulse.

Throat dry, heartbeat accelerating, Cas' blue gaze rose to meet Dean's hazel.

Suddenly there was a loud knocking on the door, causing them to jerk apart.

Cas looked away, eyes wide, unable to believe what had just happened.

Had Dean-had he just made a _pass_ at him?

"Who the _hell_?" Dean snarled, standing up and storming to the door, peering through the peephole. "Oh you've _got_ to be fucking me."

Cas swallowed at that thought.

Dean unlocked his front door and yanked it open.

"Before you start, I don't know his address, and he could only remember yours." Gabe's voice pulled Cas out of his near trance.

"Gabriel?" Cas asked, standing and going towards the door, blinking when he saw his brother there, arm around a very drunk Sam Winchester. "What did you _do_?"

"Why do you automatically assume this is _my_ fault?" Gabe wanted to know, pouting, as Dean helped him shoulder some of Sam's weight, walking the giant to the sofa Cas and Dean had just been sitting on, and dropping him there.

Cas closed the door and turned to look at them. "Because its _always_ your fault?"

"Well, surprise surprise, this time it isn't." Gabriel smirked. "_Sam_ called _me_ and asked me if I wanted to go out and have a drink." He turned an amused look in the giant's direction, as Sam curled up on the sofa, hugging a cushion, and snored. Loudly. "He then proceeded to get very drunk, very quickly, and on _very_ few drinks."

"He wanted to go drinking?" Dean asked, confused, eyeing his younger brother with a raised eyebrow. "That's weird. Sammy's not much of a drinker, and whenever he does go out he'll cradle the same drink all night. He only _really _drinks when he's nervous."

As Gabe and Dean started talking, Cas pulled out the small notebook he always had one him in case inspiration hit, and began to write.

**_As Gabriel looked down at the drunken male, he couldn't help but feel a little guilty. It wasn't that he regretted his sacrifice, or having sent those Purists bastards back to heaven, and he sure as hell wasn't sorry that he'd barred their access to the middle realm for at least a hundred years, but he was sorry that Samuel had been caught in the crossfire and now found himself unable to go back to heaven with his brethren._**

**_Because of his actions Samuel would be separated from his family for a very long time, alone. And unlike Gabriel, Samuel was having to deal with living amongst the darker, angry mortal world without his family, his support._**

**_That was why, even if the angel who'd been forced to Fall from Grace and live amongst the humans as one of them might hate him, Gabriel wasn't going to leave him on his own. He and Samuel might be on opposite sides of the war, but they were still children of the same Father. And Samuel-Samuel had been the only speck of light during Gabe's imprisonment._**

**_Even though he'd been a part of the Purist group holding him captive, Sam had treated him civilly and while the others only spoke to him to interrogate him on his family and such, Samuel had asked him if he was well, had taken care of his injuries in secret after Gabriel's session with the near-demonic Alastair._**

**_And in the end, when Gabriel hadn't known if he could hold up under the interrogations it was Samuel who had broken his shackles and urged him to leave._**

**_So no, no matter how much Samuel hated him for being trapped on earth, Gabriel would never leave him._**

**_Never._**

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural.**

WARNING: SLASH-or boy/boy love. Don't like? Don't read!

Dean/Cas & Sam/Gabe & Other Un-Cannon Pairings.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

When Gabriel arrived at Cas' apartment at three o'clock in the morning with two suitcases and a black eye, Cas hadn't even bothered asking, just stepped out of the way and let his brother in. When Cas had awoken he'd found Gabriel sitting on the ground in the living room watching cartoons, eating cereal, black eye even blacker with a purple sheen. He'd grabbed his own bowl of cereal and joined his brother on the floor, the two eating in silence and watching the cartoons, until finally Gabriel admitted that Madison had kicked him out of the apartment and told him to get his brothers to come and get the rest of his things.

Madison and Gabriel had fought before, he'd even moved out a time or two, but there was a sense of finality now that hadn't been there before.

And truthfully, ever since Sam had snuck onto the scene, Cas had been expecting this.

The lawyer might have been trying to be discreet with the fact that he was obviously fascinated with Gabriel, but Sam was also quite persistent in his advances. He spent every evening at the store talking with Gabriel, buying his sweets as an excuse to keep coming around now that Castiel was doing fine on his manuscript and didn't inspiration anymore. Actually, it was watching Gabe and Sam interact what was inspiring Castiel so much right now, and he'd known that he hadn't created the attraction his characters had.

Cas wondered if Dean realized that his little brother was into Gabe.

He also wondered what the Winchester's stand on homosexuality was.

The Novaks might have been from deeply religious origins, but his brothers and sisters knew of Castiel's sexuality and accepted him fully. The only time they ever disapproved of him was when he'd been with Luthor, and it was because they hadn't like the other man. Michael had informed Castiel, more than once, that he needed to set an example for their sisters and find 'a good, ambitious man' to settle down with.

He'd even reminded Castiel that gay marriage was allowed now.

Sanctioned.

Cas sighed, leaning his head back.

"You know what's the worse part of this?" Gabriel asked, turning to his brother. "Madison's the person I've been with for the longest time, and I've been completely monogamous for the first time ever in a relationship."

Cas listened, knowing that Gabriel needed to get this off of his chest.

"And it's not that I haven't been tempted." Gabe felt the need to clear. "I've been tempted a _lot_, but I was listening to Michael, trying to settle down, be a family man."

Cas couldn't see Gabriel as a family man.

"And I loved her, you know, in my own way. But I was..._relieved_...when she told me to leave. How fucked up is that?" Gabriel wanted to know, shaking his head. "I was _happy_ to pack those damned suitcases and get out of that apartment."

"How much does _Sam_ factor in all of this?" Cas felt the need to ask, hugging his knees to his chest.

Gabe frowned. "I should have known you'd notice."

Cas nodded.

"He kissed me, when he was drunk. But it was only one kiss and it only lasted for a couple of seconds." Gabriel admitted. "I've never been kissed by a guy before...it was awkward." He laughed. "_Very_ awkward, and his breath reeked of alcohol." His laughter turned evil. "And then, when he pulled away, he _vomited_."

Cas watched him. "You really like him."

Gabe sent him a sideways glance. "I might have called Madison 'Sam' last night when I came."

Cas winced. "Thus the black eye."

"Thus the black eye." Gabriel nodded, sighing. "I don't get it. I used to be so _smooth_ before. I never would have let myself make such an amateurish mistake. I'm not saying I used a lot of fantasies while with Madison because, _hello_, have you _seen_ her in her bathing suit? That girl is gorgeous! But..." Gabriel sighed once more, running his hand over his head. "I think I let myself get too carried away by the fantasy of Sam handcuffed and naked, only wearing socks and arching up towards me begging me to fuck his tight, virgin-."

"Gabe!" Cas nearly screamed, reaching forwards and pressing his hand to Gabe's mouth. "I get it! I, don't, need, _visuals_!"

Gabriel's eyes were twinkling with evil amusement.

Cas was wary to take his hands away but did so anyway.

"So, Cas, what fantasies do _you_ have? Concerning Dean of course." Gabriel asked, causing his brother to turn beet red. "You know, I never asked, do you pitch or receive?" He looked him over. "You could pass for either."

"Gabriel _enough_." Cas growled, embarrassed. "I admit that I find Dean Winchester very attractive, but there is no evidence that he is anything but a raging heterosexual and I-."

"Are you joking?" Gabe gasped. "Cas you oblivious bastard! I thought you were stringing him along because you were a _cocktease!_ You let me down so bad you have no idea!"

"What are you talking about?" Cas frowned, confused and feeling a little insulted. He was _not_ a _cocktease_.

"Bro, that guy is _gagging_ for it!" Gabriel exclaimed in horror. "_Everyone_ can see it! It's a tale as old as time! You spin him right round baby right round! He wants to put a ring on it! You're his peaches and cream! His hips don't lie!"

Cas blinked, utterly confused as he eyed his brother. "Aren't those..._songs_?"

Gabriel palmed his face. "Are you telling me that you _truthfully_ weren't clued in to the fact that he's been after your ass this whole time?"

Cas felt his heart skip a beat as he saw the seriousness in his brother's eyes. "You really think...that Dean is...interested...in me?"

"Cas." Gabe sighed, shaking his head. "The guy spends all his free time with you, and when he doesn't he's texting and emailing you. Constantly. _All friggin day! _He's been over here and you've been over at his place. You two basically had a _date_ at his the other night. Movie, drinks, conversation? That's a date!"

Cas, who'd been about to deny such date, closed his mouth, eyes narrowing slightly.

"He was _pissed_ when I brought Sam over." Gabriel chuckled at the memory. "Because his _alone_ time with you had been interrupted."

Cas blinked. "You might...he might..." he ran his hand over his hair. "You mightn't be completely deluded."

"How is it that you noticed the whole Sam thing when you couldn't see the whole Dean thing happening right before your face?" Gabriel wanted to know in exasperation.

Cas was saved from having to answer that, by his phone ringing.

Reaching for it, he smiled when he saw a text from Dean.

"Oh god, it's started." Gabe despaired, leaning his head back on the sofa behind him.

Ignoring his older brother, Cas opened the text.

_** Dude, do you not check your email or are you just ignoring me?**_ Dean wanted to know, which Cas thought hysterical considering that it was early morning and he'd last talked to Dean on skype last night around two thirty. _**Sam's driving me insane and if Adam comes to me blaming Sam's bad mood on me again I'll deck him so help me God!**_

Cas raised an eyebrow and texted back. _**I haven't checked me email yet. Will do so now and write you a reply. Just gimme a second.**_

"Where are you going?" Gabriel asked, looking up as Cas stood and headed towards his laptop.

"Apparently Dean sent me an email that's life or death in importance." Cas chuckled, sitting down and lifting the lid.

"You two are like high school girls." Gabriel bemoaned. "What could be life or death at this time of the morning?"

"I don't know, something about Sam being in a bad mood." Cas sent his brother a look. "Did you do something to him?"

Gabriel smirked. "I think the fact he's in a huff is because I _haven't_ done something to him."

Cas' brain was going to have to be scrubbed.

Again.

He entered his gmail account and opened Dean's email, whose subject read: **Brothers Are Stupid.**

Cas couldn't agree more.

_**Dude, my brother's been acting weird. He's been odd since he went out drinking with your brother the other night but he won't tell me anything so I'm wondering if Gabe has mentioned anything to you. Sam's a real girl sometimes, and while he's usually the first to suggest the whole cumbaya-let's-sit-by-the-campire-and-talk-about-our-feelings crap, he's being closed mouthed about whatever this is.**_

_**He's being an annoying bitch too. I don't even know if he's going to come tomorrow to the celebration thing at Michael's. He was acting weird and dodgy when I talked to him about it, and he asked if all of your family is going to be there, girlfriends and partners included. I asked him how the hell I would know, but that I guessed the girlfriends would probably be there since this was a family thing.**_

_**That answer apparently pissed him off. Which makes no sense whatsoever. Even our parents are asking me if something has happened to him, and Adam has warned me that he wants to make a better impression on you all and to make sure that Sam is there and isn't in a bitchy mood.**_

_**HELP!**_

"So?" Gabriel asked from where he'd finally gotten up from the ground. "He say what's got Sammy's panties in a bunch?"

Cas nodded, a teasing smile tilting his lips. "Dean doesn't seem to realize it, but Sam's _jealous_."

Gabe's face when dark. "Of Dean?"

For a moment Cas didn't understand, and then he laughed. "No. Of _Madison_."

That dark tempest quelled immediately and Gabe smirked. "Well of course he is."

He then began to hum "Milkshake" as he headed towards the bathroom.

Shaking his head, Cas replied to Dean's email.

_**RE: Brothers Are Stupid**_

_**Dean,**_

_**Let Sam know that everyone's girlfriends except for Gabe's will be attending tomorrow, since Gabriel and Madison have broken up.**_

_**I'll see you tomorrow.**_

Sending the email, he leaned back and surveyed the popup that happily proclaimed that his message had been sent.

"His hips don't lie, huh?" Cas murmured to himself, grinning to himself. "We'll just see about that."

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"Dude." Dean spoke the moment Sam picked up his phone. "I asked Cas who was going to be there and he said that everyone but Madison's going to go."

There was a moment's silence, and then Sam cleared his throat. "So she's not going to be there."

"No." Dean rolled his eyes, going through his clothes and wondering what exactly to wear tomorrow.

He sighed.

Since when had he become such a girl?

"So Gabe's not going?" Sam asked oddly.

"No, Gabe will be there." Dean picked up a tie and wondered if this was a tie-wearing event.

There was a little scoff. "So, what? She not feeling good or something?"

"Considering Gabe and her broke up, I'm guessing she's not in the best of moods." Dean murmured, putting the tie away and deciding that he needed to hang up on Sam so he could call Cas and ask him about the dress code for tomorrow. "Look Sammy, I gotta-."

"Wait! _What_?" Sam's bitchy mood seemed to have evaporated immediately, instead replaced by surprise and another odd emotion that Dean didn't have the time or energy to name. "They broke up? _When_? Why?" He cleared his throat. "Did Gabe break up with her or did she break up with him?"

"Do I _look_ like the type of person who'd ask those questions?" Dean wanted to know, eyebrow raised. "Ask him yourself tomorrow!" He snorted. "That is if you're _going_."

"Oh, I'm going." Sam murmured before hanging up.

Deciding he'd never understand his brother, Dean shrugged off Sam's odd behavior and dialed Cas' number. "Dean."

As always, Cas' voice caused shivers of pleasure to roll down his spine.

"_Cas_." Dean grinned, glad for the excuse to call. "Tell me man, how exactly does your family dress for these get-togethers? Is it formal? Casual? I don't want to arrive in a penguin suit when everyone else is in jeans or vice versa, you know what I mean?"

"Jeans will be fine." Cas replied. "We're very casual, unless its a night event."

"Okay." Dean nodded, trying to think of something else to say to lengthen the conversation without it seeming too obvious that all he really wanted to do was listen to Cas' voice.

"Oh, and Dean?" Cas' voice went lower. "Wear something blue."

And with that he hung up.

Dean gulped, not exactly sure what about that suggestion had suddenly left him hot and bothered.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural.**

WARNING: SLASH-or boy/boy love. Don't like? Don't read!

Dean/Cas & Sam/Gabe & Other Un-Cannon Pairings.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

" 'Wear something blue'?" Gabriel mocked as they exited Cas' car the next day where it'd been parked on the street next to Michael and Amelia's home. "Could you _be_ more obvious to our family than that?"

"Oh shut up." Cas grumbled, gazing down at his blue, short-sleeved polo shirt. "No one's going to know it was anything but a coincidence if you don't open your big mouth."

"Oh _please_." Gabe scoffed. "Everyone knows that Dean's been sniffing around you for a _very_ long time, and don't think Michael doesn't know that Sam and Dean have been hanging around us lately. When I tell Michael that me and Madison have called it quits, and he sees my shiner, he's going to pull me into his study room for one of his brotherly chats in which he advises me against starting anything with Sam because screwing things up with him might make things uncomfortable for Ruby and Adam."

"Hey boys!" Jo, dressed in a yellow sundress, sprung towards them, hugging both tightly before turning to Castiel. "Is it _true_ that Elisha Cuthbert is going to play me?" She looked horrified.

Castiel sighed. "It seems so."

"_Crud_." She mumbled, before looking for Luc, who was wearing a yellow t-shirt. "He bet me the actress would be someone I didn't like."

She trudged towards her partner with a dejected sigh.

Michael, Amelia and little Claire, dressed in white, were laughing with Raphael and Ava, who wore green.

Jess, blonde curls tickling the top of her strapless purple dress, ran her fingers up Azrael's darker purple shirt.

Anna, in red, was grinning and talking to Ruby and Adam, both in black, and Mr. and Mrs. Winchester.

Neither Sam nor Dean were anywhere in sight.

Cas' good mood darkened slightly.

"Tell me, again, _who_ came up with the whole tradition about going color coordinated with your girlfriends or boyfriends to our family get-togethers?" Gabe wanted to know, wearing his own color, gray. "And who picked our colors?"

"Anna for the first, and Ruby the second." Castiel mumbled, shucking his hands into his pockets. "And you know Michael, he cannot refuse them anything." He paused. "And it just...stuck."

Hearing a vehicle approaching, the brothers turned in time to see a pristine Chevy '67 Impala drive up behind Castiel's car and park.

Sam and Dean were visible through the visor.

"Ha." Gabriel nudged Cas' shoulder. "Sam's wearing red. He'll match with Anna."

Cas nodded vaguely, but his gaze was on Dean as the other male slid out of the driver's seat of the Impala. Wearing jeans and a blue t-shirt, Dean grinned at Cas as he pulled on a college varsity jersey, twirling his key-ring around his finger.

Cas gulped.

_Wow_.

Dean sent Gabe a quick smile before returning his attention to Cas. "Hey."

"Hey." Cas smiled back, realizing that he kinda liked the slight height advantage Dean's 6' 1" had to his own 5' 11". "You made it."

"Course I did." Dean grinned, scratching the side of his head. "It was _Sammy _coming that was in question."

"_Still_ in question." Gabriel murmured at their side.

Dean sent him a confused look.

Cas grabbed his hand, causing Dean to jerk his head back around, gaze lowering to their hands joined.

And then Dean _blushed_.

Cas grinned, tugging on him. "C'mon, everyone's waiting for us."

Dean didn't say anything, allowing Cas to pull him behind him towards the others.

When Dean froze, Cas sent him a sideways glance, wondering if he'd made a mistake by bringing him by the hand.

Maybe he'd made a mistake.

Maybe he'd presumed too much.

Maybe-.

Cas watched as Dean's gaze raced from each partner, seeing how color-coordinated they were. Even if the shades were completely different, each couple were wearing the same color.

Dean blinked, and then a slow smile curved his lips.

Cas' throat went dry when Dean threaded his fingers through his and then began to lead him towards the others.

Amelia noticed them first and she grinned brightly, nudging Michael, who raised an eyebrow in amusement at this development.

Ruby and Anna's eyes widened and they shared this evil grin that Cas didn't even _want_ to know the meaning of.

"Uncle Cas!" Claire grinned as she rushed towards them, throwing herself at Cas.

Castiel sent Dean an embarrassed smile before detaching himself from him and catching his niece, raising her and resting her weight on his hip. "Hey kiddo. How have you been behaving?"

"Like a princess." She replied, before sending Dean a curious look. "Is he your new boyfriend? He's cuter than the last one. The other one looked like a vampire."

Cas felt his blush return in full force as he turned to look at Dean.

"I'm Dean." Dean smiled at Claire, shaking her hand. "Adam's my youngest brother."

Claire sent Adam a look before making up her mouth. "He's not too bad. Auntie Ruby has him wrapped around her little finger."

Cas shook his head.

Even the kid had noticed it.

"That she does." Dean laughed, amused.

"So?" Claire pressed. "_Are_ you uncle Castiel's boyfriend?"

"Claire..." Cas tried to end the interrogation.

"You _are_ wearing his color." Claire ignoring him, poking at Dean's shirt. "Its a _thing_ in our family." She leaned closer to Dean, lowering her voice. "It's kinda lame, but everyone's too scared of Aunt Ruby to say anything about it."

"You know what kid? I like you." Dean announced with a smile, sending Cas a quick look before returning his attention Claire. "And as for your question, your uncle has never asked me to be his boyfriend."

"Why not?" Claire blinked, curious, looking Dean up and down. "I don't see anything wrong with you."

Dean barked out laughter.

Cas lowered Claire to the ground. "Why don't you go say hi to uncle Gabe?"

Claire looked around them at where Gabriel and Sam were having a conversation by the cars. "Who's the giant in red?" She frowned. "Is Aunt Anna dating and never told me?"

Without waiting for an answer, she raced towards her shortest uncle, intent on getting her questions answers.

"You know, I've never really liked kids much, but she's kinda cool." Dean chuckled, watching Claire latch herself onto Gabriel's leg, before Dean's gaze finally went to Cas. "Color coordinated, huh?"

Cas looked down at his shoes, all his bravado stolen away by his six year old niece.

"There something you wanna tell me, Cas?" Dean asked, and it was only the fact that he was grinning teasingly that Cas didn't just die there of mortification.

Cas rolled his eyes, blush darkening, and he would have walked away if Dean hadn't grabbed his hand, keeping him there.

The author turned back to Dean, eyes wide as they went to their connected hands before trailing up to look at the taller man.

Dean's smile was gone, his expression a mixture of nervousness and something else. "No. Seriously, Cas. Is there something you wanna tell me?" He cleared his throat. "If you don't clear this up I might get my hopes up."

Hopes-?

Cas eyed Dean's face, trying to find any proof that he might be misunderstanding something.

He found none.

Dean was looking down at him worriedly, the thumb of the hand holding Cas' was caressing his skin.

"Wanna have lunch together one day?" Cas finally butched up enough to ask.

"Lunch?" Dean blinked.

"Yeah." Cas nodded. "Ruby said that you sometimes have lunch at the place I do, right? So why don't we have lunch there, together, soon? Or dinner?" He took in a deep breath. "Would you like to go to dinner with me one night?"

Dean looked at him as if he couldn't believe it, and then he grinned and nodded. "It's a date."

"Yeah, it is." Cas nodded, unable to keep from smiling back shyly.

Dean continued nodding, just smiling.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"She must have a _hard_ right hook." Sam shook his head, eyeing the black and purple shiner Gabe was sporting.

"Ah yes, Madison's not afraid to get physical." Gabe nodded, leaning against Castiel's car. "It's one of the things I liked about her."

Sam nodded, face darkening, as he looked away. "So...how you doing? Think you'll survive?"

"Would take a lot more to kill the Trickster." Gabriel shrugged, eyeing Sam's feet. "Cowboy boots?"

"Oh, ah, yes." He blushed, ducking his gaze. "Guilty pleasure."

"Really? I imagined you more as the converse type." Gabriel admitted.

"Oh. No. I own one pair of converse, but they were a gift from mom." Sam shook his head, opening his mouth and then closing it, obviously wanting to say something and yet stopping himself from doing so.

It was amusing.

"Do you pitch or catch?" Gabriel suddenly asked, curious.

Sam looked up at him, confused. "I don't-I don't really play baseball. Dad tried to get Dean and I into it when we were younger, but I was more studious and Dean was more into football."

"Wasn't talking about baseball." Gabriel replied slyly. "Speaking personally, I don't catch for _no one_, but I'm a damn good pitcher."

Sam continued to look at him in confusion.

"Uncle Gabe!" Claire, his precocious little niece, yelled his name as she latched herself onto his leg. "Uncle Castiel has a _boyfriend_." She pointed behind them where Dean and Cas were talking. "They're not owning up to it, but he's wearing Uncle Cas' color and he's looking at Uncle Cas in the same way Aunt Jess looks at Uncle Azrael." She then looked at Sam and narrowed her eyes. "Are you Aunt Anna's boyfriend? You're wearing red."

Sam looked more and more confused. "Uh, _no_. I didn't know anything about this color...thing."

"Oh." Claire looked a little disappointed before shrugging it off. "Aunt Anna's pinning after Uncle Chuck anyway. And I like Uncle Chuck. He stammers whenever she's around. It's funny." She pouted. "But Uncle Chuck's dating Aunt Becky." Claire's eyes then narrowed on Sam, suddenly remembering something. "So, if you aren't Aunt Anna's boyfriend, who exactly are you?"

"Uh, I'm Sam." He looked intimidated by the kid. "Dean and Adam are my brothers, and those people over there are my parents."

"_Oooh_." Claire nodded. "I'm Claire, my mommy and daddy are over there in the white." She then looked back up at Gabe with eyes wide. "I forgot to tell you! Aunt Jess is _pregnant_!"

Gabe's eyes widened. "She's _knocked up?"_ He chuckled. "Go _Azrael_. We gotta congratulate him on that before Michael bite's his ear off later when they're alone." He turned to Sam with a grin. "Come on, I'll introduce you to the girls."

Sam nodded, falling into step with uncle and niece.

He continued to shoot small, confused glances in Gabe's direction every couple of minutes, before suddenly his eyes widened in shock and understanding.

Gabe, who'd just happened to look at Sam the second the giant seemed to register and understand what the shorter man had been saying before, just chuckled and shook his head.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"It's a good thing we get along easily with the Winchester family." Lucifer commented to Michael later on that evening, as he watched the families laughing with each other, some playing games, some drinking, all having a great time. "Because apparently Adam's not the only one who might become _family_."

"I'd noticed Dean's interest in Castiel, but I hadn't noticed Sam's in Gabriel." Michael admitted, taking a sip of beer.

"I noticed." Lucifer responded. "Gabriel will chew him up and spit him out and that kid will probably _like_ it."

Michael sighed. "Will it make any difference if I pull Gabe aside and give him a talking to?"

"Has it ever?" Lucifer snorted.

Michael shook his head. "Oh boy."

Lucifer chuckled. "Just relax and let this play out."

Michael made a face. "Not much else I _can_ do, is there?"

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural.**

WARNING: SLASH-or boy/boy love. Don't like? Don't read!

Dean/Cas & Sam/Gabe & Other Un-Cannon Pairings.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

The get-together was underway and very much a success.

Mary Winchester had become fast friends with Amelia Novak, and the two were off to the side, arms looped together, giggling and gossiping like school girls. John and Michael were standing with bottles of beer in their hands, talking sports, and eyeing their wives every two seconds with grins on their faces. Lucifer was on the phone talking to someone but ended it when Jo, who'd had enough of standing by his side while he conversed, led him out towards the pond for a little tête-à-tête**. **When Castiel had whispered that to Dean, Dean had asked him if that was something naughty, which had had Cas grinning at Dean and explaining that no, unfortunately for Luc it wasn't.

Azrael and Jess were playing against Ruby and Adam in dominoes, with Raphael and Ava on the side lines, Ava cheering for Ruby and Adam while Raphael informed Azrael that if he lost this game then he couldn't be man enough to be a daddy.

Anna was fixing Claire's hair, which had come undone due to her arduous running up and down and jumping on people.

Sam and Gabriel were no where to be found.

It made Castiel somewhat wary.

That guy could be sodomizing the poor bastard over Amelia's prized petunias for all they knew.

"Is it always like this over here?" Dean grinned, beer in hand as he watched the activity.

"Yeah, basically." Castiel nodded. "You should have seen us growing up. This house was always filled with screaming and shouting and fights."

"How long have your parents been dead?" Dean asked cautiously.

"A long time, Michael was twenty and Lucifer nineteen when it happened." Castiel nodded, sighing. "They raised the rest of us."

"Must have been hard." Dean frowned, shaking his head. "No kid should have to raise their own siblings."

"I agree." Castiel nodded. "But Michael and Luc never resented the role of the older brothers, and they spoiled us all, especially the girls though. They still spoil the girls."

"They did a good job, spoiling aside." Dean sent Cas a small smile. "You didn't turn out too bad."

"Oh, thanks." Castiel laughed, shaking his head, blushing slightly.

"So..." Dean cleared his throat. "When did you realize that..you know...you were..."

For a moment Castiel didn't get the question, and then he did, eyes widening.

He took a moment and took a _deep_ gulp of his beer before answering.

"When I was fifteen I slept with Sarah Blake, the most _beautiful_ girl in high school, and I came to the image of her half brother, Andy." Castiel admitted with a wince. "That was the defining moment for me. I came out later that week to my friends, to Sarah, and to my family." He shot Dean a look. "You?"

"I always knew, but I didn't accept it until college." Dean admitted. "All throughout high school I was that raging heterosexual stud, you know, the one that tries _way_ too hard?" He shook his head, chuckling darkly. "But in college I just decided that this was my life and if my friends and family really loved me then they wouldn't care." His gaze went to his father. "It was hardest on dad, but he came around eventually." He chuckled. "I think it helped that I'm not a stereotyped gay guy, you know?"

Cas nodded.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"They are just _adorable_." Anna cooed, standing next to her sister and eyeing Dean and Cas over their wine glasses. "Look at them, if they're not together already they'll soon be."

"We need to force another sleepover at Cas' and get the dirt out of him." Ruby agreed, taking a sip of her wine. "You know Cas, once he's got some tequila in him he can't keep a secret." Anna clinked her glass against Ruby's in agreement to this plan.

The sisters shared a cunning smile.

Ruby suddenly frowned, her gaze going over the partygoers. "Is it me or are we missing two merry men?"

Anna looked over the crowd as well before blinking. "You're right, Sam and Gabe are missing."

"Oh, that poor boy." Ruby snickered. "He's _so_ getting his cherry popped!"

"_Ruby_!" Anna gasped, blushing.

"What? He _wants_ it." Ruby folded her arms over her chest. "Did you _see_ the way he's been unable to keep his eyes off of Gabe? He's practically _begging_ for Gabe to bend him over mom's antique coffee table and-."

"No cherries are being popped on mom's antique coffee table!" Anna blushed darkly, unable to look at her sister.

"You're such a prude." Ruby rolled her eyes in amusement. "I bet you anything they're in the house. Gabriel probably took him to his old room."

"He wouldn't." Anna held her chin up, and then remembered that this was _Gabe_ they were talking about. "Maybe we should go take a peek, just in case."

"I didn't know you had that kink too!" Ruby giggled, turning and hurrying into the house.

"It's not a-!" Anna lowered her voice and cut off the sentence, looking around her, relieved that no one seemed to be paying any attention to them. "I'm just...curious."

Realizing she was talking to herself, Anna hurried after her sister.

When they found Gabe's old room empty, Anna assured herself that she was in no way disappointed.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

The next morning, Gabe stretched, yawning as he opened his eyes.

He froze, not recognizing where he was.

And then it clicked.

He was at Sam's.

Sitting up in the sofa that he'd fallen asleep in, he looked around the living-room. The place had too many womanly touches to have been decorated by Sam, and they seemed more family oriented than a girlfriend might have done, so Gabriel was guessing that Mary had decorated the place for her son.

He smiled.

That was kinda cute.

Hearing a snore, Gabe turned in the sofa to see Sam sprawled on the lazy boy, dead to the world.

Taking this opportunity to observe him without being noticed, Gabe narrowed his eyes.

Sam Winchester wasn't like anyone he knew.

The guy liked him.

Gabe _knew_ that Sam _really_ liked him, and yet when he'd invited Gabriel back to his apartment for 'drinks and conversation'-_he'd actually meant it_.

Gabriel, used to one night stands, to falling into bed with the first handsome/beautiful stranger to wiggle a finger at him, wasn't sure how to proceed in this sort of situation.

Sam was a riddle, a puzzle, and Gabe had never been good at either, but _damn_ if it didn't intrigue him.

Hugging a pillow to his chest, Gabriel got comfortable once more and just watched Sam as he snored.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural.**

WARNING: SLASH-or boy/boy love. Don't like? Don't read!

Dean/Cas & Sam/Gabe & Other Un-Cannon Pairings.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"Don't be so ridiculous. You're not a girl." Gabriel rolled his eyes as Cas tried to figure out what to wear and yet couldn't. "It's not even as if this is your first date!"

"It's my first date with Dean." Cas frowned, sending his brother a look that clearly told him that that meant all the difference.

Gabriel sighed, chewing on a twizzler. "So this is it?"

"This is what?" Cas blinked, confused.

"Is this where the epic gay love story of Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak takes off? Where he rescues you from some dragon, slings you onto the back of his steed, and rides with you into the sunset?" Gabe asked, flinging himself on Cas' bed. "Talking about fairy tales, how's my story going?"

"Good, actually." Cas cleared his throat, returning his attention to his closet once more. "I am almost finished with my first draft."

"Jesus on a flatbread, Cas, that was fast!" Gabe chuckled. "Has me curious what you've written." He frowned. "I didn't end up with...Madison...did I?"

"No, you have a new love interest who was very unexpected." Cas mumbled, picking out a shirt and looking at it before pressing it to his chest and turning to Gabriel. "What about this one?"

"Sure. If you want to make him think you're a _virgin_." Gabe scoffed. "I thought I told you to burn that shirt years ago!"

"I like it." Cas pouted, looking at said monstrosity. "It has character."

Rolling his eyes, Gabe reached for his phone when it vibrated.

Flipping the lid, he noticed a message from Sam.

_**Dinner mine tonight?**_

Gabe took in a deep breath, gaze on the text. "Cassy?"

"Hmmm?" Cas murmured, eyes on his clothes once more.

"Have I lost it?"

"Lost what?" Cas asked, sounding distracted.

"My manly sexual allure." Gabe frowned, looking up at his brother.

Cas blinked, confusion clearly on his face as he turned towards the man on the bed. "I do not understand the question."

Shaking his head, Gabriel sat up, finishing the Twizzler. "Am I gaining weight? Is that it? Am I not as debonair as I once was?"

His younger brother fully turned to him, frowning. "Are you drunk?"

Annoyed, Gabriel stood. "Forget it. It was stupid anyway. Of _course_ I don't have a problem. It's got to be _him_."

For a moment Cas just looked at him as if he was the weirdest thing in creation, and then he blinked, and _chuckled_. "Are you questioning me on this because of Sam Winchester?"

"No." Gabe pouted, folding his arms over his chest.

Cas' grin grew larger. "Are you worried that you didn't _satisfy_ him? That you are past your prime?"

"Past my-? Fuck Cas! I'm far from past my prime!" Gabe exclaimed, puffing his chest out in indignation. "And if that little woman would just _let_ me get close to his family jewels I know for a fact that he would be _very much_ satisfied, thank you very much."

Cas snorted. "You would have me believe you haven't had him yet?"

Gabe frowned darkly and looked away.

Cas blinked, the smile slipping from his lips. "Are you..._serious_?" He nearly dropped his shirt. "But you've been over his house every night since the party! If you haven't been...fornicating...then what exactly have you been doing?"

"Eating. Watching movies. Having a beer. Watching the game. _Talking_!" Gabe threw his hands in the air. "I thought Sam _wanted _wanted me...but apparently what he wanted was a _friend_!"

Gabe collapsed on the bed in a huff.

His phone vibrated once more.

His gaze went to the screen.

_**Day's been hell. Can't wait to watch the game and just relax. :)**_

Gabe was tempted to text back and ask Sam what had happened to him and if it had been work, since being a lawyer was stressful and more than once Gabe had listened to Sam talk about work so he could unwind after work. He found himself a little worried, and that annoyed him. He didn't _worry_ about other people or their shitty days.

He put down the phone once more.

"Was that Sam?" Castiel asked slowly.

"Yes." Gabe nodded.

"Do you plan on texting back?"

"No." He pouted.

"Is this because he hasn't fornicated with you?"

"Yes! No! I don't know!" Gabe growled, laying back on the bed and looking up at the ceiling, taking in a deep breath. "What am I doing, Cas?"

"From the sound of it? Courting. Or, well, _being_ courted."

Gabe blinked, sitting up. "Come again?"

"Courting." Cas cleared his throat. "To be involved with romantically, typically with the intention of marrying. Trying to attract a mate. To pay someone special attention to someone in an attempt to win his or her favor."

"Oh Christ Jesus, Cas, I _know_ what the word means!" Gabe shook his head, palming his face. "What I was asking is what about what I said we do considered _courting_? There's no sex, no kissing, no _handholding_ for fucks sake!"

"He feeds you, gives you beverages, entertains you, and also is getting to know you." Cas pointed out. "He's getting to know what you like and he's using it against you in attempt to gain your favor."

"He's not." Gabe scoffed. "For Sam to be doing that he'd have to be a cunning bastard, and that kid doesn't have a cunning bone in his body!"

Another text arrived.

Gabe eyed it.

_**I'll be making mom's tres leche tonight-the one you liked so much at the dinner party when we first met, remember?**_

Gabe blinked.

He looked up at Cas and then back at the text.

"That sneaky sonofabitch." Gabriel grinned brightly. "Cassy, I'm being _courted_."

Cas rolled his eyes, half amused and half annoyed, as he always seemed to be. "It would seem so."

Swagger and confidence returned fully, Gabe stood and puffed out his chest. "Since I'm doing so well in this romantic department, it's only right that I do my best to help you get laid tonight."

Cas blushed. "I do not intend to get _laid_ tonight. Dean and I are going to have nice conversation and-."

"This one will get you laid." Gabe pulled out a shirt. "Mix it with these pants and he'll be unable to keep his eyes off of your ass."

"You...believe so?" Cas asked, curiously, eyeing the two garments. "Ruby bought me these, I've never worn them. I don't, feel, comfortable, in them."

"That's because you're used to that trenchoat hiding you, and not to flaunting what you got." Gabe replied. "Trust me. Wear this and Dean Winchester will probably take you in the restaurant's bathroom."

Cas bit down on his bottom lip before clearing his throat and nodding. "Uh, okay."

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Sam checked his phone for what seemed like the millionth time, giving a little growl and throwing himself down on Dean's sofa with a vengeance. "I can't believe he hasn't texted me back. He usually gets back to me right away but I've sent him three messages already and nothing, nada, _zip_."

"What I want to know is when you married him, because Sammy, you're acting like a nagging _wife_." Dean smirked, not looking up from his computer screen.

"I am not." Sam frowned.

"Oh, you are buddy. You are." Dean chuckled, shaking his head. "You know, not that I don't appreciate the appeal of a good bromance, but if you don't lay off Gabe's going to get the wrong idea and think you like him."

Sam was silent, gazing down at his phone.

Still no answer from Gave.

The bastard.

He looked back up at Dean and found his brother eyeing him curiously.

"It _is_ a bromance, right, Sammy?" Dean asked, lowering the cover of his laptop.

Sam looked away, clearing his throat. "Maybe for right _now_."

"Well fuck me." Dean blinked, shocked. "Since when have you been bi?"

Sam shrugged. "College?"

"Does anyone else know?" Dean asked, curious.

"No. I haven't found a guy I was interested enough to, uh, come out for so I didn't see the point." Sam sighed, covering his eyes with his arm.

"You barely know Gabe." Dean frowned.

"You barely know Cas." Sam countered.

"Hey! I stalked him for a long time before we met!" Dean suddenly winced. "That didn't come out as a point in my favor, huh?"

Sam ignored him. "Well, I've been half in love with Trickster since the books came out."

"Gabe isn't the character in Castiel's books Sam."

"No, he's _so much better_." Sam snapped.

Brother glared at brother.

Dean finally stepped down, sighing. "Is it me, or do the Novaks have some sort of pheromone that we Winchesters find irresistible?"

Sam reluctantly grinned. "Gabe's smells like Old Spice."

"Dear _God_." Dean groaned, laughing and shaking his head. "_How_ did I miss how bent you are? I mean _really_."

Sam chuckled. "What does Cas smell like?"

"Soap." Dean supplied the answer easily. "He doesn't like wearing cologne, so he smells like his Zest soap."

The brothers shared an embarrassed smile, not used to being so open with each other.

Finally, Sam cleared his throat. "So, uh, how come it's taken you and Cas so long to go out on the date? I mean, you two decided to go on one at the family get together, right? That was like two weeks ago."

"Yeah, well, Cas has been busy. He's finishing up the first draft of the newest manuscript, and they've asked him to visit the set of the new movie to look over the script and make sure that everything seems genuine to his work." Dean responded. "Plus, I've been busy job hunting so I really haven't minded."

"You know, mom's already wondering what the adopted grandchildren will look like." Sam chuckled.

"Dear god." Dean laughed, embarrassed, before giving his brother a look. "Changing topics...now that I realize this isn't a bromance...how exactly are things with you and Gabe? Are you checking each other out? Dating? What's the deal there?" He frowned. "Does he even swing in that direction?"

"Yeah, he does." Sam nodded.

"Are you sure he isn't rebounding?" Dean wanted to know, worried. "I don't want you getting hurt, Sam."

"I'm willing to risk it." Sam sighed, gaze going to his phone. "I _really_ like him, Dean, and not because of his character, but because of him."

"I feel a 'but' in there somewhere."

"_But_," Sam took in a deep breath. "I don't know...he's used to hooking up with people randomly. Even with Madison, who was his longest relationship at two years, they began as a random hookup at some club." Sam made a face. "I think he needs to understand that there are other ways, that you can get to know a person before you get together, and that building something _pre-sex_ can help the relationship grow and last during the harder times."

"Dude." Dean blinked. "You are _way_ gayer than I am."

Sam threw the sofa's cushion at him. "Shut up."

Suddenly his phone beeped, and Sam jerked for it, grinning when he saw a message from Gabe.

_**I'll bring the wine.**_

Grinning brightly, Sam put down the phone, blushing at the amusement on Dean's face. "Don't you have a date to get ready for?"

With a snort of laughter, Dean rose and went to his bedroom, leaving Sam alone to grin at his cellular.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


End file.
